(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to drapable diamond thin films 10 micrometers or less in thickness. The films are floated in a solution and then are applied from the solution to a substrate. The films can be secured to the substrate.
(2) Description of Related Art
The formation of diamond films by chemical vapor deposition is well known to those skilled in the art. Generally the films are deposited directly on the substrate of interest. The problem is that the diamond films are generally formed at 400° C. or above and many substrates to which the diamond might be applied will not sustain these temperatures.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,937 to Noda describes the lamination of diamond films. The films are about 35 micrometers or more in thickness so that they can be peeled from the substrate. These films are relatively brittle and tend to break or crack. U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,380 to Collins describes brazing of a diamond particle compact so that a particular shape of diamond can be obtained.
There is a need for an improved process for forming diamond films into complex shapes, as well as for creating very thin diamond films which can be applied onto complex shapes.